purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Itose Akashi
Itose Akashi (赤志糸瀬; Akashi Itose) is one of the main characters of Prism Arc PreCure. She is the leader of the girls and the first to become a Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is "I promise!". Civilian Form Wearing a pink short sleeved top, it is accompanied with a darker shade of pink skirt with a white strip along the bottom. The skirt is also buckled with a white belt. She also wears pink knee high socks but her left sock usually slides down. She also wears red shoes with a white stripe. Her hair is tied in a bun to appear shorter but it is covered by a red hat which completes her ensemble. Cure Form Akashi: 赤志 - “red” and “plan” Itose: 糸瀬 - “thread” and “rapid” “The red plan and the rapid thread” Itose is a mysterious girl who appears to be rather strange at times. She often stares at a person without actually moving her head. The only thing moving are her eyes which make her "strange" in the eyes of the other students. When one does catch her watching you, she tends to smirk, smile or wink back at you. Living with 4 older brothers and a widowed father, she tends to catch on to their mannerisms appearing to be more boy like. Described by Hiroshi as having all traits of the Pixhites, Itose has a loving personality despite her strange remarks and nonchalant ways. Itose is the only daughter to a widowed father and 4 older brothers. Being the only female in a predominantly male household, she tends to clean up after them but never complains. Itose proved to be quite dull at sports which proves to be difficult when it comes to becoming a Pretty Cure since she tends to lag behind however she is persistent and never gives up allowing herself to be as good as others. * Ryoka Morinaka - She first met her as she tried to run away to go back home but because of Itose's persistency, she stayed. Though the two may bicker, Ryoka learns to respect Itose's decisions as leader. * Aone Rukawa - Aone was terrified of the rain and was unable to leave the school building but because Itose shows her that when the sun and rain mix, a rainbow appears. With Itose's help, she ulimately transforms into a Pretty Cure. Because of Itose's clumsiness, Aone teaches her how to fight and together, they get better. * Kanae Koujiki - She wished to be different and to do so, she wanted to become a Pretty Cure. Itose told her that she "looked like a yellow" which encouraged Kanae. Kanae and Ryoka often find differences with each other but Itose found that despite Kanae's small blunders, she can still learn. * Shia Asagao - Shia was once a PreCure who disguised herself as an enemy but without thinking, Itose welcomed Shia into the group with open arms. Wanting to make her feel welcome, Itose went all out for her birthday even if it meant to forget her own. * Bow - She is grateful towards Bow who first started her journey as a Cure. She respects his knowledge as a samurai but will often tease him if she can. * Hiroshi - First encountering him at Pact's Country, the two develop a relationship the others often teased them on, especially Kanae. Despite only meeting, the two felt a strangely strong connection, as if they've always known each other. She shares her feelings for him which he accepts. "The color that increases the power of love! Cure Corde" 愛の力を増える色！キュアコーデ "Ai no Chikara wo fueru iro! Kyua Koode" One day, Itose is walking on the streets by herself and encounters a fan on the floor. She decides to pick it up and clean it when she got home thinking it was such a waste to be thrown on the ground. She wakes up that night when it begins to glow, transforming itself into a paintbrush. She watches it paint a picture onto her table, creating the figure of Bow. After doing so, the brush returns back into its fan state and instantly fanning the painting to transform Bow into reality. Bow seeks help from her because he needs to find a magical object and she doesn’t want to. Suddenly the TriTriplets arrives at her house and takes Bow, hesitating, she runs after him. She owns a necklace in the shape of a prism heart, gifted to her by her mother. With the necklace came a letter that said “with your light and this prism, contains a promise that will help you when you need it” which she never understood until that moment. Bow realises why she was hesitant to help and creates a light which reflected from the prism onto the fan she was holding creating a rainbow. The fan began to shine and her transformation item appeared. After that battle, Bow asks if she is scared of the dark and asks how she moved through it. She replied that she thought the heart necklace was her mother’s promised is that would keep her safe. She realised it was the light on her heart that reflected the rainbow of promises. Attacks * Corde Fantasy (コーデファンタジー) Category:Prism Arc